Training Center
This is the roleplay for tributes that have been picked for the Hunger Games to train. It's called the Training Centre! There are different sections for each different section (eg. A sword fighting section, a knot tying section, etc.) and you can edit any other them! Make as many tributes as you like and fill in the tabel below when you have made one! Please read about the Powerplaying rule before starting. Tributes Sword Fighting The Sword Fighting training was open for any tributes to come and train. Usually this training section was full with tributes wanting to learn. "So, this is a back hand thrust," the instructor said to Kole. He nodded eagerly and grabbed the sword. Swiftly, he copied the moves that the instructor had shown him. "Good!" she exclaimed. "You have a knack for sword fighting!" Kole smiled. "Can you teach me any other moves?" She nodded. "Here is the forehand upswing." She grabbed the sword and swung the sword like a bat, slicing the arm off of a dummy. Kole smiled and nodded. "That's amazing!" Henryjh98 21:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Zoe walked over to the sword fighting section and grinned. Nobody else was there except for some wimpy newbie. She picked up a sword and slashed at a dummy over and over again untill it was just a pile of ripped up cotton and stuffing. She grinned to herself and the instructor groaned, knowing she'd have to replace it. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Fernando also walked over there after his district partner. Maybe making some conversation like last time when they were talking back at District 2 would help. He picked up two long serrated swords and felt the weight of them in his hands. Rainbow Shifter 19:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Zoe smiled at Fernando, remembering their conversation about a year ago. "Hey Sarcasm!" She said with a playful shove. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Hm sure!" Fernando didn't really feel like talking when he knew that at least one of them had to die. Rainbow Shifter 19:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Zoe noticed Fernando's grumpy-ness and frowned. "Ah, terrible circumstances, no?" She asked, trying to spark up a conversation, even I it was one that could get them shot. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Fernando nodded his head and raised an eyebrow, "You know one of us has to die in a week?" And there it was, boom! The one piece of friendlyness towards Zoe had gone, he'd blown it anyway. Rainbow Shifter 11:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Zoe frowned. "I thought we could at least be friendly while we are alive, but I guess not....." Zoe turned away and walked over to the knife throwing section. ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ Fernando shook his head and looked over at the trainer. Rainbow Shifter 18:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Roxaz stayed near the back or the Sword Fighting place, avoiding eye contact. he was big and strong, but he was smart enough to know that a Career like him got alot of attention, and it was attention he didn't want. Forhand upswing, thrust, backhand. He kept an eye out for Kez, the girl from his district, but he couldn't find her. Backhand thrust, swipe, downswing. When he was done, he had hardly broken a sweat, and the dummy was in small pieces on the floor. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 16:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Knife Throwing The Knife Throwing section was also popular among tributes. Here they could learn how to throw a knife in the attempt to kill somebody. Blade looked at the knives. He'd trained with these before back home. He took aim and threw the knife. He'd definatly be using these in the hunger games. He watched were his knife went. In the stomach. Not an immideate kill but it would weaken the opponent enough to finsih off.Katie00909 07:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Zoe stormed unhappily into the training room, and scowled down at the racks of knives. Why did Fernando always have to be so cold? Zoe thought, grabbing a knife and walking over to a training dummy. Remembering her time in the training center and the fact thet Gamemakers watched training as well as private sessions, she decided not to do hand to hand combat with someone who didn't even have hands. Just some cut out fingers. Swiftly, she climbed up a rope in the Climbing section, knife in hand, and looked down at the dummy. Ha! It looked so stupid, just standing there, almost begging to be ripped to shreds. She threw, and heard the smack of impact. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Cleo picked up one of the sharp metal things and stared blankly at Blade. How long had he been training? Since he was five? Cleo flicked her entrancing eyes away from the young man and frowned. She was going to win. Yes, she was going to be the first female District 12 winner. She chucked the knife forward and it made a thud ''when it hit the edge of the bullseye...Amazing, really, seeing as she'd never done this before. St.Berry4evers 19:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) He glanced at Cleo. Grunting he watched her fling some more knives. He walked up to her. "You should definatly be in the careers, I'll ask Fernando. How long have you been throwing?" he asked. Katie00909 08:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Cleo was startled. She hadn't expected herself to be skilled at any of these ways of surviving or attacking: getting asked to be in the Careers was unthinkable. Plus not ever, would be a honest answer to the question Blade asked, but she wasn't going to win by being honest. "Couple of years. Haven't really trained" Getting into the Careers was important. It was like a guarantee to the final 8. User:St.Berry4evers I am not the Singer that you wanted but a Dancer 17:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Zoe looked over to Blade and frowned. He was talking to some random tribute.... from 12? She backed up, pretending to get ready to throw a knife and listened to their conversation. Blade was inviting her... into the Careers?!? What the heck? Zoe flung the knife angrily and watched in satisfaction as it his close to the bullseye. Ha. I wasn't even aiming. She stormed over to them just in time to catch Blade's words. "I'll ask Fernando. How lon..." What??? Zoe zoned out the rest of his words while she was trying to comprehend these. Why would he ask fernando? Fernando wasn't the leader! Was he? Why would they just..... Ugh! Zoe stormed over to Blade and pulled him away after the girl had finished saying something. "What the heck were you thinking?!?" She asked him angrilly. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle "Breathing" he snapped snidely. "Why do you care anyway?". He could sence that she was un-comfortable about him talking to District 12, and inviting her. "There is strengh in numbers" he muttered and went back to his knives. He threw it. It flew right into the neck. He kept throwing in lethal places. Katie00909 10:58, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "Why don't you just go invite everyone into the careers? Oh yeah, and you don't need my permission. Just ask Fernando since he's so great." Zoe mumbled angrilly. She grabbed a set of knives, slid them into her belt, and practiced running and throwing at the same time. Run. Throw. Run. Throw. After a few minutes of this she looked back and saw that all of the Dummies she had past had a knife in lethal places, or at least seriously wounded places. Eye. Forehead. Stomach. Heart. Neck. She smiled slightly at herself, visualizing that girl from 12 was one of the dummies. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Spear Throwing Another very popular training section is the Spear Throwing. There are dummies here with different targets on for tributes to aim at. Bow and Arrow Training This is only attempted by the tributes with a keen eye but is quite popular. Tributes can learn how to shoot an arrow and how to do it accuratly by using the dummies provided. Roy looked round and did a quick assesment of the tributes at this section. He was the first one there and picked up a strong looking bow. He knew something about some of the other weapons but he wanted to know how to use a variety of them so thats why he went to the Bow and Arrow Training first. The District 3 boy swung a quiver full of metal made arrows over his shoulder. Rainbow Shifter 19:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Bianca picked up a bow not really caring what its composed of. She swung a quiver full of arrows over her left shoulder and looked for nice spot to shoot from. TheEmoticon24 17:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Roy smiled at the newcomer and tilted his head to the side as he watched her. Rainbow Shifter 18:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Helena walked over to the Archery section from the pool, her hair still dripping. She picked up a light silver bow and a quiver of arrows and walked to a dummy. She had never done this before, she had only seen some others do it. But, why not try now? She put the arrow onto the bow, lifted the bow and pulled back on the string. With out meaning to, she closed her eyes. Then she let go of the string. When she opened her eyes, the arrow had stuck in the dummy's chest, about where the heart would be. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 20:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Camouflage This isn't a popular training section to many of the tributes but some venture over here if they think that painting themselves would be of any use. Aven looked over to the Camoflage section. "Why not?" she thought, and dipped her fingers into the paint and started swirling them around on her skin. She glanced longingly over to the Whipping section, but then senapped back to focus. No point in daydreaming. The instructor looked at her using pain on herself, and stopped her to point out thet there probably wouldn't be much paint in the arena. Aven nodded, and switched to mud, witht the trainer guiding her every movement. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Rewana walked over to the Camouflage section. Maybe if she painted herself to look like a tree she'd feel more at home and more confident to try out the sword fighting section and the axe throwing section that she would be so good at. Rainbow Shifter 19:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aven glanced over to the girl that had just walked up. She looked kind of like herself. Just coming over to the camo station to start out, and build up to the better stations. Aven looked around and sighed. She missed having her friends with her. She looked at the girl from 7 and thought Why not? She walked over to her and said "Hey." You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Axe and Hammer Throwing This section isn't as popular among most tributes as some of the others as it is only attempted by the strong tributes. Tributes here can learn how to throw heavy weapons and how to fight with them. Fishing Skills This section majors in preperation of edible fish, but also knot tying and trident throwing (at fish) . It is not the most popular section, but it is an easy skill to attain. Whipping This section is all about how to use a whip. It can be somewhat difficult, because it is very easy to whip yourself. Knowing how to use a whip is a valueable skill, but this section is not very popular. Blade stormed off to the Whip station. "Hi" the trainer said brightly. "Hi" he grunted. "Ever used a whip before?" "Yeah, but not much" "Hm, show me what you can do" she said. Blade concentraighted fiercly and slashed at the dummy. The whip collided with the dummies face. He went again and managed to wrap the whip around th dummies neck. He yanked it towards him. The trainer looked impressed Katie00909 11:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Swimming In this section, there is a large pool where you can practice different activities like timed lapping, staying underwater for long amounts of time, opening your eyes underwater, and since it's not chlorinated, even fishing. This section is kinda popular, the people who never did trying to learn just in case, and the people that would drown don't want to show their weaknesses. Helena sat underwater, her eyes open. It wasn't the salty ocean of District Four, but it was close enough. The instructor looked down worried- she had been under for a while. But this is what she was good at- hiding underwater, avoiding the others. But she did wish someone would join her- someone who would be a good ally. Then she shook her head to herself. She was the youngest person here so far, who would want to ally with her? being a Career was out of the question- even though she was from the right district, they could and would kill her off easily. And she wasn't interested in trying to impress them-Why bother? Blade, the boy from her district, probably didn't even want her as an ally. Quickly, Helena shot up to the surface, got a breath of air, and to the instuctor's dismay, she sank back down. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 18:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC)h Cleo walked to this part and took her shoes off: no, she couldn't swim for crap. But she could stay up, so with a little help, she could be a pretty good swimmer. Looking underneath the water she saw a District 4 tribute: what an idiot. While everyone else was learning things they couldn't do, that girl was under the water, doing something she was already good at. Cleo's mind flicked back to the reapings she had watched on the television on the Capitol train, and guilt shot through her. District 4 had reaped a 12 year old. Cleo jumped in and began doggy paddling to stay up. "Erm...Could'ja help me?" she asked the instructor, who nodded. St.Berry4evers 16:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Helena looked up at the girl that had jumped in. Knowing she would just get in the way, she swam up and looked for a pretty empty section. Fire starting- No, fire scared her to death. Knive throwing, - she already knew how to throw knives, and was plenty good at it. Whipping- heck no. Finally she settled on Archery. She shot out of the water, tucked a fast flip, quickly dried herself off, and walked quietly and calmly to the Archery section. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 20:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The word weirdo floated through Cleo's head and she began listening to the instructor. St.Berry4evers 14:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Knot Tying The title of this section says it all. Its the least popular training section but some tributes come here because they don't want to embaress themselves doing things that they could never do if thier life depended on it. Fire Starting This section is where it tells you how to start fires. It also teaches you to conceal the smoke, and even hide the light from the fire. It is kind of popular, but not really. Oh, I burned my district partner. -Gabriel Troy ViniciusDeAssis1999 23:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The Gauntlet The Gauntlet is a daunting obstacle course used in the Training Center. It consists of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. Tributes must jump from platform to platform to finish in the fastest time possible. To make it even more difficult, trainers swing padded clubs at the tributes. This station is very popular and all the Careers have a go at this first. This station is not very popular with the tributes who are shy, less able, or want to stay inconspicuous. Climbing In this section, there is a rope hanging from the wall, a fake, rocky hillside, and even a volcano spewing liquid fire, all ready and willing to be climed. This section is fairlylarge, because the space needed for something like a volcano is larger than the space needed for, say, a couple of knives. There are many climbing appuratus here, not just the ones I have named. This section is for the tributes that have no goals in training, which is a surprising ammount. 'MORE SECTIONS MAY BE ADDED!''' Category:Panem Category:Roleplay Category:Training